Ordinary girl
by isabela.andrade.1610
Summary: Anna foi deixada na roda dos enjeitados dias depois de ter nascido, viveu no orfanato de Hanford na Califórnia, até completar seus 18 anos. Como nunca conseguiu uma família que a adotasse, teve que se virar como podia, virou parceira de John, uma pessoa extremamente ambiciosa e que tinha um plano. Sequestrar um dos guitarristas mais falados do momento, e com Anna isso seria fácil.


Dia 29 de Dezembro de 2012, com certeza vai ser um dia que vai me marcar para sempre.

Não só por ser o dia em que completei os tão sonhados 18 anos, mas sim por que finalmente vou ser livre! Não livre no sentido de mandar em mim mesma, afinal, desde que me conheço por gente eu que mando e sempre mandei no meu nariz. Mas livre no sentido de poder conhecer o mundo lá fora. O mundo diferente das novelas e dos filmes, diferente dos livros e de todas as coisas que eu e as outras crianças aqui do orfanato imaginávamos.

Elisa, a coordenadora do orfanato falou que eu poderia passar mais alguns dias aqui se eu quisesse, e poderia trabalhar aqui também. Mas falando sério, eu não vejo a hora de ir embora o quanto antes.

Ela sempre foi super legal comigo, e quando eu falei que não queria mais ter ligação nenhuma com esse lugar ela me ajudou a achar emprego e moradia fora daqui.

Eu sei que pode parecer ingratidão minha, querer me livrar das pessoas que, querendo ou não, cresceram junto comigo. Mas é diferente... É diferente você passar um mês em uma colônia de férias, e 18 anos dentro de um lugar esperando que alguém te ache fofinho e te leve pra casa. Pior ainda é você ver seus amigos arrumando uma família e você não. Talvez eu não seja flor que se cheire mesmo...

Mas como eu havia dito, hoje eu sou uma pessoa livre. E sinceramente, a ultima coisa que eu quero é uma família pegando no meu pé.

-Senhorita Campbell? –Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Elisa que já estava dentro do quarto. –Posso entrar?

-Já entrou. –Respondi fixando novamente minha atenção na pequena pilha de roupas e outras tralhas em cima da minha cama.

-Só vim aqui avisar que assim que você estiver pronta, já pode sair. –Disse ela parecendo desanimada.

-É sério? –Perguntei com uma animação fora do normal.

-Sim.

-Neste caso... –Enfiei as poucas coisas que tinha dentro de uma mochila e a coloquei nas costas. –Estou pronta!

-Você quer mesmo se livrar de nós, não é? –Elisa disse tentando parecer divertida, mas eu sabia que aquela pergunta era séria.

-Eu não pertenço a este lugar, eu sou diferente dos outros. –Peguei a sua mão –Eu não nasci para seguir regras, eu já sei me cuidar.

-Promete pra mim que não vai fazer nada de errado? –Ela pediu.

-Prometo.

Saímos do quarto, nem se quer olhei para trás. Me despedi de algumas pessoas enquanto passava pelos corredores, Elisa me acompanhou até a porta.

-Aqui está o endereço do Iron Horse club, onde você vai trabalhar. –Ela disse me entregando um papel. -Eles tem um mini hotel onde os empregados ficam hospedados, e você vai ficar lá até achar um lugar melhor. O Salário é por noite de trabalho, então creio que você consiga comprar algumas coisas para se manter por enquanto. Se cuida Anna.

-Ok, e... Obrigada por tudo. –Essas foram minhas ultimas palavras.

Olhei no papel e o endereço indicava que eu teria que ir para Lacey Boulevard, número 8448. Perguntei como precisava fazer para chegar ao local indicado e uma senhora me mostrou o caminho, não parecia ser tão longe.

15 minutos de caminhada depois cheguei ao local do meu novo e primeiro emprego. Era bem diferente do que eu havia imaginado, muito mais bonito, na verdade. Tinham algumas mesas do lado de fora, e a entrada era coberta por azulejos marfim. Logo em cima um brasão com uma maria fumaça desenhada e "Iron Horse Pub and Grill"escrito com luzes de led. Mas não era pra ser um cavalo? Enfim... Entrei no estabelecimento, que por sinal estava lotado, e fui procurar Peter, o nome que estava escrito no papel.

-Ahn... Oi, eu poderia falar com Peter? –Perguntei a um garçom.

-Peter? Ele está no escritório. –Respondeu simpático. –Vem, eu te acompanho.

Segui o rapaz até o local, ele não falou muito, apenas perguntou meu nome, e chegando ao escritório bateu na porta e esperou resposta.

-Entra. –Alguém falou lá de dentro.

-Senhor, está é a Anna, ela disse que precisa falar com o Senhor...

-Anna! –O velhinho simpático falou se levantando da cadeira e vindo me cumprimentar –Eu estava te esperando! Sente-se. -Me sentei em uma poltrona vermelha à frente da mesa que imaginava ser a de Peter e o garçom se retirou. –Como a senhorita vai?

-Bem, obrigada. –Forcei um sorriso e ele retribuiu

-Fiquei sabendo da sua história, e bom... Vamos direto ao ponto não é? –Balancei a cabeça positivamente. –O estabelecimento funciona todos os dias, a tarde como restaurante e a noite como bar. Por enquanto vou precisar de você apenas no período da noite, e dependendo do seu desempenho coloco você de dia também. O salário é de 40 dólares por noite, e como você já deve saber temos um hotel onde os empregados e pessoas de fora ficam hospedados. Tudo bem?

-Sim, está ótimo! –Respondi animada

-Você começa hoje à noite. Agora vou te acompanhar até seu quarto.

Ele me levou até meu novo lar, e mais uma vez ele era melhor do que eu esperava. Tinha uma cama de solteiro, uma cômoda com uma pequena tv e rádio em cima, um frigobar, um fogão o banheiro e alguns outros objetos para a limpeza do lugar e etc.

Esvaziei minha mochila e consegui preencher apenas uma gaveta da cômoda com as roupas que eu tinha, todas ganhadas de doação, é claro. Eu preciso comprar roupas novas... Essas não fazem meu estilo. Abri a segunda gaveta da cômoda e lá dentro estava meu uniforme e um folheto com as regras do hotel e do bar. Abri as outras gavetas apenas por curiosidade e não tinha mais nada além de pó. A sexta e ultima gaveta estava emperrada, parecia que tinha alguma coisa embaixo impedindo que eu a abrisse. Como não sou nem um pouco curiosa, afastei a cômoda para ver o que estava acontecendo e me deparei com algumas folhas, moedas e cds. Coloquei tudo em cima da cama e comecei a olhar as coisas.

Os papeis pareciam ser folhas de um livro rasgado, mas nem me dei o trabalho de ler, nunca gostei disso mesmo. Meu negocio era música! Pelo menos isso de bom tinha no orfanato, a sala de tv onde a gente ficava assistindo clipes na mtv. Foi ai que nasceu minha paixão por rock, e pelo Green Day.

Aqueles cds eu conhecia muito bem! Um era Cowboys from hell, do Pantera, o outro Shot to hell do Black Label Society, mas o ultimo eu não conhecia... Eu sabia que já tinha visto um clipe daquela banda a algum tempo atrás, mas nunca mais a mtv tinha passado nada sobre... A capa do álbum me fez ficar muito curiosa para ouvir mais músicas, peguei o cd e coloquei dentro do rádio cruzando os dedos para estarem funcionando. Para a minha alegria estava sim! Deitei na cama e comecei a ouvir a primeira música daquele cd, nightmare.


End file.
